The present invention generally relates to aircraft landing gear and more particularly to landing gear with motor driven propulsion systems.
A typical aircraft may taxi on to and from runways with thrust force developed by its engines. A significant amount of fuel may be burned by the engines during a typical aircraft taxi profile before and after each flight. In many cases, the main engines may provide more motive force than is required to complete a successful taxi profile. In that regard, engine-thrust taxiing may be considered inefficient and may contribute to high fuel costs and ground level emissions.
Aircraft designers have sought a more efficient method for propelling an aircraft during taxiing. Wheel-driving taxi systems have been proposed to provide higher efficiency. A wheel-driving taxi system may be implemented by using electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic motors to provide the motive force for aircraft taxiing. While this general concept holds promise for improved efficiency, there are practical application problems that need to be addressed in any successful taxi system design. For example, it is desirable that a taxi system not diminish brake capacity and structural strength of wheels of an aircraft. Also, the taxi system should not impact normal take-off and landing procedures or aircraft performance. Additionally, the taxi system should not add excessive weight to an aircraft.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wheel-driving taxi system which may not adversely affect the aircraft braking system. Additionally there is a need for such a taxi system which does not interfere with safe aircraft operation during normal take-off and landing cycles. Also, the taxi system should be suitable for retrofitting into existing aircraft.